Totally Worth It
by serenitymeimei
Summary: "So, what's it like to kiss a woman?" Callie/Lexie, Mark/Lexie established


**A/N:** This is what happens when there's a huge blizzard in New England and it knocks my power out for close to 48 hours and I've already finished two chapters of another fic.

* * *

"So, what's it like to kiss a woman?"

Callie almost spit out her wine.

There she was, sitting in her apartment with Lexie Grey, waiting for Mark to come back with what he'd said is _'Seattle's best pizza', _having a surprisingly good evening as she got to know the littler Grey better.

And then she had to go and ask _that_.

"What do you mean, _'what's it like to kiss a woman?'_"

Lexie flustered a bit, looking down into her glass as a light blush formed over her cheeks, "Well, it's got to be different than kissing a man. I mean, I imagine it is, right?"

Callie's brow rose. Was she for real?

"Uh, yeah. It's, you know... Softer."

"Softer?" she asked, "You mean like, no stubble, softer?"

Callie almost laughed, relaxing a bit, "That's part of it. When you're kissing a woman _everything_ is softer. Her lips, her skin, her body. She could be the strongest woman in the world and still feel more delicate in your arms than any man ever has. It's more about the experience when you're kissing a woman, than the fact that you're not kissing a man."

"Wow, that sounds nice." her eyes widened, "I mean _different_. That sounds _different_."

Callie took a large gulp of her drink, trying desperately to not roll her eyes, "Have you ever kissed a woman?"

Lexie shook her head.

"Do you want to?"

What?! _'Bad idea, Calliope!'_

"What do you mean?"

Callie's heart was pounding. What _did_ she mean?

"Well, you're with Mark. And I'm failing miserably at pursuing Arizona. We're both taken... Sort of." she could see the gears working in Lexie's mind, "No harm, no foul, right?"

God, what in the world was she doing? She must have a death wish. Some sort of masochistic, you-can-look-but-only-sort-of-touch, streak that she didn't know about. Right?

Callie watch in half-horror/half-fascination as Lexie quickly downed half of her wine and rose from her seat.

Shit.

"If we do this, you know that you can't tell Mark, right?" she said, sitting determinedly down next to her on the couch, so close that their knees brushed together.

Fuck. Suddenly Callie was at a loss for words. She was screwed.

The next thing she knew, Lexie's palm was cupping the side of her face and she was smiling nervously as she leaned in and brushed her lips against Callie's.

It was tentative at first. Like Lexie wasn't quite sure exactly how far to take it. But then Callie felt the soft flick of a tongue along her bottom lip and those fingers that had been so innocently resting on her cheek threaded through her hair and began tugging her closer.

She really was the worst friend ever.

Her mouth opened, moaning softly when the younger woman quickly set out exploring everything that she had to offer. The hands that she'd been so determined to keep by her side- no touching, touching led to other naughty, not previously agreed on, things- had somehow managed to wrap themselves around Lexie's waist, pulling her halfway onto her lap as she finally started kissing her back with vigor.

Their tongues tangled. Breath ragged, chests heaving together as the kiss grew stronger. Callie's fingers slid under the back of Lexie's shirt, caressing the skin she found there in random patterns.

This needed to stop.

But Callie didn't want to.

Her touch moved down over Lexie's hips, hands coming to rest on the outside of her thighs, thrusting up against as subtly as possible. She needed relief. Her body was taught and set to explode at any second.

And then the buzzer rang.

They froze.

Mark was back.

Lexie broke the kiss, their lips hovering near one another for a few seconds before Callie took the plunge and kissed her softly one last time. It was chaste and brief, their eyes meeting afterward in silent agreement that it would never happened again.

The buzzer sounded again.

Lexie removed herself from Callie's lap, mildly embarrassed, fixing her hair as she ran to the front door and pressed the button that would allow Mark up.

"So," she joked, trying to sort herself out on the sofa as she watched Lexie walk back in, "any other question you wanna ask me?"

Her jaw dropped and Callie had to laugh. She was quite possibly the most easily ruffled person that she'd ever met.

Lexie dropped herself back into the comfy chair she'd been in earlier and they both picked up their forgotten wine glasses.

"Oh, come on Little Grey. Live a little."

That earned her a smile.

"I live just fine thank you."

The door opened and Mark lumbered in carrying two pizza boxes and a bag of chips and drinks, dropping them on the coffee table where they were sitting.

"So what did you two ladies do while I was gone?" he asked.

Callie snuck a glance at Lexie. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Well, first we talked about the boys that we liked," she gushed sarcastically, "then we braided each other's hair, had a pillow fight in our underwear, and made prank phone calls. And after all of that, we practiced making out on one another. It was a _blast_!"

Now it was Lexie's turn to choke on her drink.

Mark laughed and passed them both a plate, taking a big bite out of a slice of pepperoni as he settled back into the cushions. "Fine, don't tell me what you did."

Callie smirked. It was totally worth it.

**End.**


End file.
